Poke Hazard
by DarkDewgong4
Summary: A deadly virus out break in Kanto brings the world to it's knees, but it soon becomes apparent that this is no ordinary virus. the fate of the world hangs in the balance and only Dark and his friends know it! *Note mostly OCs
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

July 4, safari zone, Kanto:

Field report:

The local tauros population appears to be infected with an unknown disease, the disease causes coughing, dizziness, and strange growths along the body. We will start looking into a cure, but for now it doesn't appear life threatening, and it only affects tauros, so it is a low priority. We will monitor the situation.

July 24, Dark's apartment, Unova:

"People arrived at the safari zone this morning to a ghastly sight. The growths on the tauros have actually exploded whipping out the entire herd, and spewing the contents of the growths across the park and into the air. The safari zone's officials had this to say…" Trailed off the news reporter, But the 14 year old boy had stopped listening.

"Well that is just terrible, I already can't ever sleep but now how am I going to even rest with that on my mind." Said Dark, he had this apartment, the one team plasma once used, for about 7 months and trying to sleep was hard.

"Maybe you should have gotten an apartment that actually had a bed! Heh heh" Joked Lucky the dewgong, Dark's first pokemon, and one of the lucky one in a million pokemon that can talk.

"Once I make enough money at the battle company I'll spring for a bed." He answered his travelling companion. Before this they were adventurers challenging Leagues and even befriending Giratina. However he had to now settle down, as he never became a gym leader or champion, but in his job as Mr. Momny's personal bike courier he still did a lot of battling, as he carried some valuable data, and had to act as his representative ocasionaly.

The sudden beeping of his computer meant that someone was video calling him. When he went to check he noticed that 3 people were calling. "A conference call well that means something." He stated as he clicked accept.

"Hey man what's up! Not heard from you in like forever! So what's new man." Said his tall, short blond haired friend Collin over the video chat. Also in the chat were his friends David and Logan. He had to crack a smile his friends could always cheer him up.

"Naw man same old same old, been a bit busy lately, because I'm battling a representative from tomorrow and Mr. Momny had me doing extra training. What's new with you?" He asked, batting some of his messy black hair out of his face.

"Meh boat going out to Shino tomorrow, think I may go with it check up on my folks." Answered David, David and Dark were both from Shino, Dark got Lucky when he as an 8 year old, he was on a trip to Kanto fell off the boat and Lucky the seel saved him. They had been partners ever since.

"I am doing nothing." Answered Logan, he and Dark had meet in the Shino league semi-finals were Dark narrowly beat him, it came down to Giratina vs. Rayquaza. Logan didn't have to settle down and get a job as he won the lottery 3 times!

"Oh! Me and Alexa are having a trade tomorrow, my Manetric for her Flareon!" Collin answered excitedly. Alexa was a strong trainer, she once a rep for the sliph co. company, he beat her in battle Dewgong vs. Charzard, after losing she quit and became the security detail for the science team from cinnbar island.

"Well I hope that goes well I have to try to sleep now." Dark said and hung up on the conversation.

"You still don't have a bed." Mocked Lucky from the other room.

July 35, Dark's apartment, Unova

The TV was still on and the news was only getting worse. "The aptly named Kanto Tauros Flu has some how evolved the flu now effects all, no deaths yet, but the nation is on alert and the Kanto National Guard is on stand by. Prof. Oak is currently leading an investigation for a cure. We will update you as the situation progresses stay tuned to the Unova News Network.

Author's notes:

Finally I'm doing pokemon.

Check my youtube channel: DarkDewgong4


	2. Chapter 2

Poke hazard: Chapter 1

July 5th Castelia city Unova region

"Wake up dip shit. You'll be late, and why are you sleeping on the table? The floor at least has carpeting." Said Lucky with his large tong causing him to have a lisp.

"Uhhh, 8:00 ok I'll just have break fast then we got to go." Dark said obviously suffering mild back pain.

"Alexa quit so we aren't battling her today, so who will we battle?" Lucky asked as Dark hurriedly ate his peanut butter and jam sandwich.

"That's a good question, Sliph co. is from Kanto so most likely a Kanto trainer, with Kanto pokemon. Kanto has some strong trainers, a few of the strongest actually, but we most likely won't face one of them.

The rest of the morning was uneventful; all he did was finish eating and walk to work.

"Ah Dark good to see you I see you may have slept tonight, the regional manager and their representative will be here soon. The field is ready as you can see." Mr. Momny said gesturing to the standard league field kept on this floor of the Battle company.

"So what are we battling over this time." Dark asked his boss, In the world of pokemon rights to things between companies were settled with representatives battling each other.

"Just a multi million dollar oil field near the sevii islands. Oh here the Sliph co. group comes." Said Mr. Momny, and Dark looked to the elevator and he didn't like what came out.

"No, this isn't fair, you're kidding me, fuck me!" Was Dark could say, but there he was, Red of palette town. He wasn't a sore loser, and he loved tough opponents, but losing one of these types of battles was a big deal. People would lose their jobs now because he was life times behind his opponent here.

"Hey are we going to battle or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open?" Red asked obviously trying to get a rise out of Dark.

"Ok, let's cut the crap, and get this started!" Dark said snapping out of his stupor and hoping the railing to the battlefield below.

It the two trainers took up opposite positions on the field, and readied them selves, even though they all ready knew it was 6 on 6 single battles the referee sated it any way. Mentally Dark remembered his party; Galvantula, Steelix, Girantina, Darapion, Lucky the Dewgong, and Ninjask. When choosing his team he tried to avoid the Kanto and Johto pokemon a Kanto trainer would be able to read like a book with a predictable ending. However Lucky being able to talk definably trips up most opponents, and his Steelix was from Shino which meant it was worlds away from a Johto Steelix.

The battle began. Dark chose to go on an early offensive and chose to go with Spiderish the Galvantula, the move paid off as Red had chosen to go with Poli his Poliwrath. "Ok Spiderish Thunderbolt now!" Dark commanded already trying to press every single advantage possible, rather than the strategy he normally used. Anything Red said was drowned out by the explosion of impact. The dust cleared and there was no Poli, but there was a Snorlax. Great now he was fighting another pokemon and had no idea on the condition of the other. "ok, it's slow and very defensive. So, Spiderish, use bug buzz and stay moble!" Dark called out.

"Body slam on the ground now!" Red suddenly called, the attack hit the field and shook it, an impromptu earthquake. One that knocked out Spiderish. Dark was not one to get stunned, and acted quickly, "Ninjask swords dance, Spiderish return!" Snorlax was still getting up from impact so Ninjask was able to set up the swords dance, and get the speed boost bonus safely. "Ok now slash rapid fire go!" Dark said now trying tactics, Snorlax unable to retaliate quickly lost. "Pika let's turn this around Thunderbolt!" Red called and Ninjask was down and out.

"Steelix go get them!" Dark called.

"Wow that a rather predictable move there, Pika can use more than just electric moves and can dodge that lumbering hulk with ease." Red taunted sounding rather disappointed about this turn of events.

With that Pika unleashed a hail of lightning quick iron tails on Steelix. "let's se if you predicted this, Rock Polish!" Dark retorted, Red was use to steelix, but only Shino Steelix could use rock polish, and Red probably didn't have much experience with super fast Steelix. "Now this is a real iron tail, rapid fire Steelix!" Dark called, and Red could only stare in shock as Pika was decimated.

Before the dust had settled a blue aura enveloped Steelix, picked it up and pile drived it through the floor. Dark waited for the dust to clear before calling out his next, and his jaw hit the floor at his opposition. "m-Mewtwo? Um uh ok legendries, Girantina let's rock!" This was his ace in the hole, not only was it powerful but also Girantina was unpredictable. The Master ball opened releasing only black smoke. Girantina had a habit of using shadow force when called out. Before it knew what was happening Mewtwo was slamed into a wall by the smoke which then materialized into a giant six legged spirit dragon.

Now the fight was truly on. The 2 trainers called out attack after attack for 20 more minutes. Mewtwo had shadow ball which it used to bombard Girantina from a distance, while the physically based Girantian had to charge it's opposition. Giratina fell and it was all down hill from there.

"Drapion use toxic." Dark said preparing for a long battle, and Drapion was the best fit to weather out mewtwo's attacks.

However before the attack was completed Red made his move. "Flamethrower!" It turns out the poison of toxic was highly flammable.

"Well this is it, Lucky we're not going down with out a fight!" Dark called.

Lucky hit the field ready, and saw a mewtwo charging and aura sphere to launch at him, so he reacted like anyone would. "Holy shit wtf!" the dewgong said, now it was Red turn to stare in shock. Also mewtwo lost focus and with it the aura sphere.

"Now signal beam!" Dark called using his opponets faltering as an opening. The beam cut down the already weakened mewtwo with ease. But before there was any time to celebrate, Lucky was punched in the side of the head and sent flying into the wall by, Poli. "So Spiderish didn't even K.O. it." Dark said glumly as this meant he lost his entire team, while half of his opponent's team was fine.

"Hey your good, maybe I'll drop by for a battle sometime." Red said in an upbeat tone as he left the room.

Mean while in Dark's apartment his T.V. brought his electricity bill ever higher, as it was still on, and the news was absolutely terrible now. "Today we morn the life of Prof. Oak. He is the firt death directly attributed to the Kanto Tauros flue.


	3. Chapter 3

Poke Hazard: Chapter 2

July 5th : Castalia city, some café

"A mass deployment of Johto national guard, has closed boarders to prevent the spread of the deadly Kanto tauros flu. The Johto government closed boarders 4 hours ago, but the refugees kept plowing through." The news reporter said over the café TV.

A disappointed Dark was ordering and noticed how quickly the situation had escalated. He then took his drink and went for a walk by the docks.

"No since feeling sore over that loss, I should be worried about Kanto, and I think I did pretty good I even beat Mewtwo." Dark reasoned with him self.

"You, last time I checked it was my signal beam that brought it down. Why do trainers always take credit for the pokemon's work?" Lucky who had just burst from his poke ball and was now taking a swim in the harbor.

"Hey you shouldn't be swimming in there you have seen some of the oil leaking boats that come here." He shot back, causing Lucky to practically flew out of the water.

"Oh no I can feel it in my fur. I'm tainted!" Lucky said in horror. Dark laughed at the ridiculous over reaction by his partner.

"Ok let's go to the poke center, before you start hyperventilating." Dark said to the extremely over dramatic Dewgong.

Dark had sent lucky to be cleaned, when one of the nurses approached him. "Dark you have a call from a certain David." She said. Dark was ecstatic at the chance to converse with a friend.

"Hey man you heard about Kanto right, well the GTS only just closed tradeing in or with Kanto, but we know there was a trade between Colin in Hoen, and Alexa in Kanto, so this is pretty bad." David quickly spewed out when Dark answered.

"Oh God. This is tera-bad, I hope that Flarion isn't infected. Um I'll call Logan and tell him to go to Shino a.s.a.p. then I will depart for Shino on Giratina tonight. You should catch that boat when it leaves. We might as well take time to show Logan the region right." Dark said to David.

"Ok good thing I didn't accidently lock myself in a shipping container bound for Hoen." David said grimly before hanging up. David works at the Driftvill harbor, and once got packaged and sent to Kanto.

After hanging up Dark rapidly dialed Logan's number, Logan was rich and one of those poke-navs.

"Hey man what's up I'm good as always." Logan said in his characteristic cocky tone of voice.

"Ok there's a disease out break in Kanto, and I think the pokemon Colin got from there this morning is carrying it. It spread really fast in Kanto so you should leave now. Go to Shino, in Sunnyshore city there's a woman who lives on one of the cliffs. Say I sent you; I use to rent a room there before moving here. I will be leavening to see you there this evening ok?" Dark rapidly told Logan.

"Ok, not like I had any better plans this weekend. See you then." Logan said then hung up sounding still somewhat calm.

"Ok just going to have to clear this with the boss then I'll go.

Dark's apartment:

"Breaking news a patient who when to a clinic in Mauvill city was diagnosed with the Kanto tauros flu. The region is on alert, and we will be giving updates on the hour." The still on T.V. in Dark's apartment gave the grim news, and Dark's electricity bill climbed higher.

Author's notes:

Sorry for the wait been busy.


End file.
